fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo ObstaCourse
Fantendo ObstaCourse is a racing game for the Nintendo IC, Hybrid Fusion and the Nintendo VR. It is similar to the Race Mode of Rayman M: the player has to clear three laps before his/her opponent does while he/she has 3D platformer controls (moving, jumping, shooting). He/she needs those to avoid obstacles, activate switches and go faster by reaching speed panels. Unlike Rayman M, the courses are a lot different, similar to Fantendo environments, no helicopter powers, and that the cast consists all-time favorite Fantendo Characters, each with different stats. This game also contains items, received from an I.D.G. __TOC__ Story Although there's no story in-game, the manual does show a storyline: Across every World of Fantendo, many heroes, including Unten, Teardrop and Ella Metals, received a letter from an unknown writer, that said about an universal competition of a special kind of Obstacle Racing (which they like to call ObstaCourse). The winner of 180 challenges through the ten Leagues with 50 courses is able to challenge the Masters of the ObstaCourses. Whoever wins from the Masters will become the Emperor of ObstaCourses for an undetermined time. This letter says that their receivers are invited. Their receivers are fond of becoming an Emperor, so they are glad to participate. Confirmed Playable Characters Confirmed Unlockable Characters Possible *DREW *Dux *Roxanne D'Urre *Snively *Lenny Penguin Confirmed Skins Unlockable Character's Skins Confirmed Courses The Leagues will have five courses each, with the last course original. There will be ten Leagues, the last one is kept secret. There are fifty courses in total, each with four challenges (three default), while the leagues itself also has four challenges (also three default). Fantendo ObstaCourse has over 240 challenges. Drone League All the courses from the Drone League have a Laboratory/Factory environment. This is the seventh league. *Alienta Workshop (Robo Madness) *Jelly Labs (Gridlock) *Kangaroo Island (Double J RPG) *Hoolyland (Doodleland) *??? Verin League All the courses from the Verin League have a Volcanic/Mountain environment. This is the eighth league. *Spectro Mountain (DREW) *??? *??? *??? *??? Tanooki League All the courses from the Tanooki League have a Desert/Ruins environment. This is the ninth League. *White Goddess' Palace (vs. Fantendo) *Hooded Desert (Hood'ems) *??? *Black and White Sanctuary (Opaque View) *??? ??? League The environment for the courses from this league are currently unknown. This is the last League. *Polygon Highway (???) *Final Frames (???) *??? *??? *??? }} Confirmed Items *Magic Bullet - a standard item that everyone get whenever the race start, or when they used their item they've got from an I.D.G. In simple words, every player always have this item, and can only be not used when they've got another item from the I.D.G. This Magic Bullet can activate switches, stun opponents, and other things. Players have an infinite amount of them. *Piece of Ice - This item can be laid behind. Anyone coming in contact with it will slip. *Piece of Fire - This item can also be laid behind. Anyone coming in contact with it will be set to fire, and thus be stunned. *Freezing Spike - An icicle that can freeze opponents for a few seconds. *E.F.G. - This item looks like a I.D.G., but it explodes whenever someone comes in contact with it. *Super Bullet - A larger Magic Bullet that can be used to stun opponents even more. *Bomb Bullet - Similar to Magic Bullet, can be shot to opponents. It explodes on contact. *Spinner Vortex - A spiral-like item that can make opponents dizzy. It won't have any effect on switches. *Camo-Cloak - A Cloak that make players invisible. Opponents can't target invisible players. *Snatch Wand - Allows players to steal the item of a random opponent. *Potion of Power - Makes players invincible and faster for a short time. Players under this effect can stun opponents on contact. *Chasing Bullet - An advanced version of a Magic Bullet that can follow the closest target without targeting by yourself. *Quick Bullet - Is always in a pack of three. These are Magic Bullets that are shot as quick as lightning. Unlockable Items *Piece of Wind - Similar to the Pieces of Ice and Fire, it can be laid behind. Anyone coming in contact with it will get blown away in a random direction (Forwards, backwards, even to above!) *Quaking Rock - A powerful item that will stun every single opponent that is on the ground, distance doesn't matter. It doesn't have any effect on characters in the sky. *Piece of Ground - Possibly the worst item, as, when walking on it, only slows movement, but nothing else. Confirmed Special Items *Male Pushy (Pesh) - Will go through the whole course and bashes every single opponent it meets. It stops when it hits the last opponent. *Stratos Ball (Teardrop) - Will fly to the opponent at first place and causes an explosion. *Hooly (Zak) - Apparently, your favorite coolest squid is now an item. He'll drag the user to a different place while a cluster of Hooligans stay at the place Hooly is used. The Hooligans can be sent away with Magic Bullets. *Bullet BoB (Ella) - The player transforms in this crazy item, that will automatically race through the whole course for a short time. *Elemental Stones (Gorge) - ? *Tensō Sock (Jake) - A special item that teleports Jake just before the opponent that's before him. If no one's before him, he moves quicker. Confirmed Modes *'Competition' - The main mode where players can get unlockables and earn other prizes. *'Freestyle' - Players can determine their own rules and play more modes than available in Competition. However, players cannot unlock things in Freestyle. They can, however, do multiplayer games with 1-3 others. Sub-Modes in Both Competition and Freestyle Players can challenge either a league's course or a whole league in these modes. *Race - You go against three opponents and have to finish first. While Challenging a league in Race Mode, Points will be added together, and the participant with the most points wins. The player has to get the most points to get first. *Coin - You and another opponent collect as many coins as possible while doing three laps. The one that has the most coins wins. The one that finishes first, will get 10 coins. There are one hundred coins scattered around the course. *Time - The player has to finish three laps before the time stops at zero. While challenging a League, the time left when finished will be added to the time of the following race. *Rush - The player goes against an opponent, and tries to prevent the opponent from crossing the next checkpoint line within five seconds after the player does. Checkpoint lines are like finish lines, except two of them have been set on ⅓rd and ⅔rd of the course, and do not count laps. Sub-Modes only in Freestyle These cannot be played in Competition. Some of them have to be unlocked in Competition, though. *Practice - You can practice a course in Race Mode alone or with computer players. You don't have a limit of laps, meaning this goes eternally until the player stops with Practice. *Record - Kind of like the reverse of Time, as the player has to clear three laps as fast as possible, but the timer begins at zero and is counting forth. Going against the record ghost is optional. Sub-Modes only in ????? Whenever done everything in Competition, it doesn't end there! You'll get another mode, where you have to challenge the Masters of the ObstaCourse. *''Coming Soon'' Unlockables :See /List of Unlockables/ Artwork 2D art 3D Art EllaFOC.png|Ella Metals SpaghettiFOC.png|Spaghetti LitlePFOC.png|Litle P RedtheHood'em3D.png|Red I.D.G.png|An I.D.G. E.F.G.png|An E.F.G. Category:Nintendo IC Games category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Fan Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Original Games Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember